Royotia/Byon Sector - Dialogues
Byon Sector - This district is filled with all kinds - from dangerous people to travelers just passing through. ---- First time entering the city: *Robust Miner: "Hey there, buddy! This's the heart of the mining city of Royotia, Byon Sector. There ain't much to do, but feel free to make yourself at home. That range of mountains over there is the Altonas. Mt. Altona's actually a volcano, and if it ever blew its top, we'd all be barbeque. But it's okay, 'cause we got that big rock there - that's the Emeth Tag. It keeps the volcano in check." *Gossipy Man: "Psst! Boy, hey boy! This ain't somethin' you should go blabbing all over, but... I hear the little Lord Paris's been makin' eyes at the daughter of the Duchess of Balterossa. She's a sweet li'l thing, she is, not a lick like that harpy of a mother... Thing is, with the trade route kerfuffle 'tween us and Balterossa, Lord Paris can't just go layin' down the charm, if you know what I mean. Star-crossed lovers an' all... Can't help but feel bad for 'em, eh?" *High-Spirited Miner: "What're you doing here, boy? Think ya can mine with those shriveled excuses fer arms? Run over to the tavern and try eating fer once! If ya need a buddy to help ya out, try upstairs - if yer little stick legs can get you that far! The guild is full of guys that'll help you for a price." *Admiring Man: "Long ago, terrible earthquakes shook the land here every day. It was unlivable. One man bound himself to the Emeth Tag, and from then on, the volcano was calm. That man became the first ruler of Royotia. Lord Priam, and of course, his son Paris, are the First's direct descendants. Lord Priam is very disciplined and dependable man. Conversely, Paris is sensitive and kind... much like his mother, may she rest in peace." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Emeth Tag was taken): *Robust Miner: "Hey kid, what're you doin' in Byon? What, you been underground too long? Check out the Altonas. Ever since that Conqueror goon stole the Emeth Tag, the volcano's been getting ready to blow. There ain't nothing we can do but get out of its way... You'd better get a move on too, unless you're a fan of being roasted alive." *Gossipy Man: "Psst! Boy, hey boy! This ain't somethin' you should go blabbing all over, but... Ever since the Conqueror took out Emeth Tag, our dormant volcano's been getting a lot less dormant. If Mt. Altona erupts, this whole place'll be covered in lava and ash! ...Eh? That's already common knowledge? Well. You didn't have to be so snippy about it. Either way, I didn't get this old by standing in the path of active volcano! Time for me to go!" *Gloomy Miner: "That bastard Conqueror stole our Emeth Tag, but the rumor 'round the pub is that there's somethin' worse behind Altona heatin' up... Supposedly, like hundreds of years ago some evil bird was sealed under Royotita, an' it wakin' up is wakin' the volcano, too. Sounds blazin' ridiculous, don't it? But either way, if the volcano blows, we're all goners. Wonder if Ghor needs any miners..." *Admiring Man: "Half a year ago, a piercing shriek came from Mt. Altona. It was like the call of a giant bird... Directly after the volcano started to rumble. Then a man appeared... Dressed all in red, he came to the city and took away the Emeth Tag. Certainly, every able man fought to try and stop the man. But no matter how we tried, not a single one of us could touch him. It's so humiliating... We couldn't even protect our own city..." :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest The Fiery Revolt has been completed): *Robust Miner: "Hey, buddy! Welcome to Byon. There ain't much to do, but if you're looking for a miner, you're in the right place. Lately, the big man, Lord Priam, seems to've come down with something... The usual medicines and potions ain't working, neither. All of us miners've been doing our best to figure out how to get him better." *High-Spirited Miner: "You heard about Lord Priam's sickness, right? We been meetin' to talk 'bout it every night in the pub after work. There's gotta be somethin' we can do to get him well again... Th' whole thin's just crazy, yanno? Lord Priam's the healthiest guy in Royotia. He ain't never been sick before, not once. Too bad all we've figured out so far is a whole night of drinkin' packs a punch to your paycheck!" *Admiring Man: "Lord Priam's poor health is completely unprecedented. For him to be in such a state... could it really be due to mere illness? It's only a rumor I picked up from the merchants, but the rulers of other lands have been struck by similar illnesses. Such a thing is completely unheard of... and crosses the line from mysterious to suspicious. Where are you from, son? Is not your ruler suffering as well?" Parameter bonus dialogues: *Allan hides in the dark alley and pretends he despises all of us so... *Maddox is near the pub, talking about conspiracy. Category:Dialogues